That's a Shabby Job
That's a Shabby Job is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Shabby Featuring * Handy * The Mole * Chroma * Muscles * Cuddles * Daisy * Cornelius Appearing * Bun Plot We see Shabby resting in his log cabin. A plank falls on his leg, waking him up to notice that the place is in ruins. He grabs a bucket of nails and starts hammering the loose log into place. Happy with his job, he goes back to rest. A log falls on him again and eventually the entire house collapses on him. Bun walks by and says that he could use some help. Shabby decides he doesn't need help to build his house and throws a log a Bun for suggesting that idea. As he gets ready to fix his house, Bun is knocked unconscious by the log. After a day, We see Shabby with his brand new house..that then falls apart. A time-lapse starts showing Shabby in front of a house but it falling apart, with him becoming increasingly disheveled. Eventually, he is laying on the ground, spazing from lack of sleep. Daisy walks by and asks what's wrong. Shabby explains everything and then Daisy decides to help, but first she calls her friends. Later, we see Daisy with the other as Shabby directs them to what he wants, A simple log cabin. Everyone, however is off building their own things, leaving Shabby to sigh. Handy is trying to nail the roof, when Cornelius asks if he could use some help. Handy turns around but doesn't find Cornelius and shrugs. It turns out that Handy knocked over a drill and it had impaled itself in Cornelius' chest. Muscles lifts up the other planks with ease and throws them at Handy, accidentally bisecting him in the process. Chroma puts up one of the last walls and then grabs a paint bucket and starts painting the wall bright red. Cuddles puts in a fire place, causing Shabby to worry, but he calms him down. The Mole grabs a plank and swings it around, causing it to hit Muscles. Muscles becomes angered and throws the plank, along with The Mole into a tree. Shabby and the rest look at their work, turning the house from a log cabin into a very large mansion with causes a flying bird to collide with it, splattering on the wall. Everyone but Shabby runs inside, as he hesitates with it's large size. This turns out to be a life saver as the house soon lights on fire and collapses due to the large height. The episode ends as Shabby sighs and gets ready to build his house again. Deaths # Cornelius' chest is impaled by a drill. # Handy is bisected. # Daisy, Muscles, Cuddles and Chroma either die in the fire or the crushed by the house. Injuries # Shabby's house collapses on him. # Bun is hit by a log. # The Mole collides with a tree. Trivia * This is Shabby's first starring role and Muscles' first appearance and death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 64 Episodes